It'sComingCloser
by xneedtobreathe
Summary: Niley story. Not good at Summary things. Read it & say your opinion. :  xx
1. It's coming closer

*Miley's POV*

1 year, 3 months & 6 days since we 'reconnected'. He always said 'U know you can count on me with everything' yeah.. where are those words now? Where is that feeling of safetyness? It's gone.. We couldn't be together because he said he doesn't want to hurt me anymore.. so because of that he pushed me in Liam's arms.. I like Liam, but I don't love him, not even half as much as I love Nick. Liam knows that I still love Nick, he's seriously a really great guy, and I really love talking with him, I can talk with him about everything.. Maybe he has been a better boyfriend than Nick ever were.. but yall know how love is. Liam and I have 1 year since we are together, and I still have feelings for Nick! As you know he was been dating again Selena, I was really happy for them, because I really wanted them to be happy together, but I knew it wouldn't last! Selena is a sweetheart, and I really love her, we had really good times together on the HM set! But as press put us into a fight for 'Nick's heart' we couldn't catch too much time together! Now the rumors are saying that Nick has a crush on his JONAS co-star Nicole! Well.. This is the life. But there still is 3 months until Teen Choice Awards 2010 until then I'll see The Jonas Brothers at rehearsals after I'll be done with 4th season of HM! I have a weird feeling about that! Just as I was deep in my thoughts, my mom entered in my extremely messy room.

"Miley,are you awake?" my mom asked *awake? Of course I was awake, I don't think I sleept a whole night since last year* "yes mom!" I replied "Go and get ready miles,it's your last week at HM set! Don't wanna be late!" she answered *last week..-sighs- yeah, I'll deff miss those guys I worked with for 5 years* "okay mom. Be right there in 10."

Meanwhile..

*Nick's POV*

Oh well, here I am.. reading OceanUp's lies once again.. Miam, 'We Feel Strongly About Each Other' –rolling my eyes- I kept read the article 'We always got along really well. We feel very strongly about each other.' Shouldn't I be happy for them? Well, I am not. Selfish? I know. I scrolled down and saw an interesting title 'Miley, 'Nick Will Get Bored With Selena'? wow Miley,now you read minds too? Why'd she say that? She can't be jealous, am I right? I mean she's with Liam now! Wow Nick, now you talk to yourself too. But it is MY fault she's with him,I pushed her into Liam's arms. Nick, you are an idiot. I know that. GOD, I need to stop talking to myself. Then I heard someone entering my room, since there was no knock on the door, I knew that was Joe, so I closed the OP link.

"Are you on computer?" Joe asked *I don't know if Joe plays dumb sometimes or he really is* "No Joe,I was riding an unicorn.." I answered sarcastically "I---" **I cut him off* "Of course I was on computer captain obvious!" I said, Joe glared at me "What do you want Joe?" I asked him, "Just wanted to know if you are okay, I mean you know, in one week it'll start the rehearsals for TCA" he said calmly "Yes Joe I am ok!" I simply said "Are you su--" I cut him off once again "Don't you have a girlfriend who's waiting for you?" I asked harshly "Yes I do, jealous much?" he grinned "No I don't, just go and annoy her or just start a new session of making out or something" I said "Okay, maybe I will" and with that he slammed the door. 1 week…


	2. Stranger

*Miley's POV*:

After I took a shower I put on some clothes, not too fancy, and went down stairs. "Ready to go, bud?" my dad smiled at me, he def made my day a lot better, he's seriously the best dad ever "Ready dad" I smiled back at him. I kissed my mom's cheek and went straight in the car. "How are u holding this bud?" my dad asked, "what do you mean daddy?" I asked confused "you know, the rehearsals are in one week, are you ready to just go there like nothing happened? " I hope so "I think I am daddy" I answered, there was no reason to lie him, he knows everything. "you know that I'll be there.." he said ".. and so is Demi" he smiled, I was shocked, "Demi? " my face put on the biggest smile "but I thought she's touring in America" I said "well that's what she wanted you to believe, she wanted to make u a surprise, but I guess it isn't anymore" my dad said winking at me "Oh I got it". We finally got at the set, as I walked through the door Mitch & Em came and gave a BIG BEAR hug "'. you guys" I mumbled "we are happy to see you too" Mitch said jokingly "yeah, after 2 days I didn't saw my blonde silly best friend" Em said 'hurt', I just sat there smiling, after we filmed for HM, I just stared at ceiling and as always Mitch saw something was wrong and he took me in my dressing room "what's wrong Miles?" he asked, I sighed "1 week.. " I wide smiled at him ".. and I'll see him again" Mitch sighed "Damn Miles, I'm so sick seeing you like this.. " he pulled me into a big hug, as tears started to hit the floor.

*Mitchel's POV*:

I sat there, hugging my best friend while she let herself to give away everything. She can't hide no matter how hard she tries, her secret disguised behind the lies. And at night she cries away her pain and pride, with eyes shut tight, staring at her inside. All her friends know why she can't sleep at night, all her family asking if she is alright. All she wants to do is get rid of this hell on earth. Well, all she's got to do is stop kidding herself. She may be fooling others, but she can only fool herself for so long before she cracks. She's got the eyes of innocence, the face of an angel, the personality of a dreamer. And a smile that hides more than you can even imagine. "If you want to, I can take you out from here. " She looked up at me with her puffy red eyes and nodded. "I'll tell them you are sick or something" I said "Thank you Mitch" she mumbled "Anytime Miles" I smiled at her and I let her alone.

*Miley's POV*:

Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in. All the while, I'm hanging on, because that is all I know. Could you be the one to save me, from every bad habit that is telling me dig this hole, I've been hiding down for miles, underneath this smile... This whole on-off-on-off made strong, you have no idea how strong.. and I've learned that I may be at the tender age of seventeen, I may be only a child still, but I know how to care for another person, and as long as I have that person's heart everything will be alright, because if I'm not forced, and it's not life or death I am willing to stay this way, because I don't see myself falling out of love any time soon. If I do, I know that it's what God wants to happen, and he's my strength and weakness. He's my believer and he praises me when I succeed. He's my savior and I am thankful. But whatever he brings to me, this is challenging, but I will have him every step of the way.

Love doesn't have an age limit, that's the way I see it. Everyone can love, the only thing stopping you in what your heart says, and leads you in the right path.


	3. Emails

*Selena's POV* :

London. Today during 'I Don't Miss You At All' I said "Raise your hand if you've been hurt by somebody" and I put my hand up "I have but it's always with same person." After that.. thousand of fans have put their hands up, I have the most supportive fans ever.

I've been... thinking. what if I took the other path? what if I took the other choice? Let me ruin your life, let me break your heart, then I'll ask you why we can't be friends. Let me rip your world into little pieces, let me destroy who you thought you were, and then I'll ask if we can be friends. I've lost so many things in so little time.. my best friend, the guy I love but is clear that we are not meant to be. I still have Taylor, David & Jen. I love them, and I'll die if I'll lose them as I lost Demi. I have to apologize, and that will be hard and I know that we'll never be as close as we used to be, she has Miley now.. and Joe. She doesn't need me.. but I'll apologize to her, to Miley and to everyone I've failed to be a friend!

I went to my laptop and started to write.. I've started with Nick "You broke me to pieces and now all I feel like doing is locking myself in my room, blast some meaningful songs, and cry my heart out. But I also know, that you tried to turn me into her, so u can get over her, but you never did, you just used me and I unfortunately felt for it once again, I've become again who I really am and I won't apologize for that. In time I'll forget everything, but scars will stay. Fight for her Nick, it hurts me to say that, but go for it! 'cause what you have is more important that I ever was to you. Through that, I don't want to lose you as a friend, so when you are ready to answer me, you know where I am. Xoxo, Sel" now, tears are falling, and hard, but I know it's for the best, you know, letting go is a way of saying I love you. I started to write to Demi.. "Hi. Probably right now you hate me, and I don't blame you, I've failed at being your best friend and that's just because of a guy. I know we'll never be as close as we used to, but I don't wanna lose you as a friend too. We are forced to realize that letting go means accepting things that cannot be. It means maturing and moving on, no matter how hard you have to fight yourself to do so. I've heard about you and Joe, and I'm totally happy for you guys, and I wish you the best, I hope you can forgive me Demi! Xoxo, Sell " I'm def crying my eyes out, and I still have one email to wrote.. and that's for Miley. I took a deep breath and I start typing "There were reasons we met, reasons for the good times and reasons for the bad times, and most importantly a reason to end. We have more to learn, more to experience and more loving to do in this lifetime. I failed at being your friend, and now I'm failing at this apologize. Friends are angels that come from above. Sent down from God for you to love. So if you are sad, and don't know what to do. Just remember that I care for you! If you'd ever forgive me I'll always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away, being your friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and if you cry a single tear, I promise I'll cry too. Xoxo, Sell" I shut off my laptop, and went to my bed, crying myself to sleep.

*Miley's POV*

I went to check out my emails.. and I saw a new email.. from so I opened it and started to read.. "There were reasons we met.. "

*Demi's POV*:

My laptop was beeping, and I saw I have a new email.. I was shocked when I saw from who.. "Hi. Probably right now you hate me, and I don't blame you.. "

*Nick's POV*:

Yeah, Joe said I have a new email.. with my luck probably he has read it already.. I was surprised to see who sent me the email.. fortunately the email was still unread.. "You broke me to pieces.. "


	4. Replies

*Miley's POV* :

Believe or not, I was in tears after I read Sel's email. How could she think that I was mad at her, or even more, how she dared to say she failed at being my friend? I started to write "I don't understand why you are saying you failed at being my friend tho. I seriously have nothing to forgive you for. For me you have always been a friend of mine Sel. Nobody can change that! : ) Not even the press, not even a boy! Love you, xoMi" I smiled as I pressed Send! Yup. I feel a lot better now.

*Demi's POV*

I cried. I really did. So I replied to her "Not really hate you, but I was upset. But as you said, I can't lose you as a friend too. So apology accepted. And thank you." I loved Selena way to much to not accept her apologize, but with one thing she was right, we'll never be as close as we used to be. After I wiped my tears away, I got into my car, and I drive to Jonas's house.

*Nick's POV* :

I sighed at Sel's email, I knew she was right. I used her, for the second time. And I broke her once again. I've started to write "I know I made the worst decision ever, to even try to change you. You were perfect the way you were, and believe it or not, I love you, as a friend, as a sister I never had. So stop saying you're not important to me, 'cause you are way wrong. Friends?" I smiled and went down stair where the new member Jonas, aka Demi, who just step in the house.

*Selena's POV* :

I have received all the 3 replies. I am pretty nervous to read them… but I've started to Nick's email… after I've read it, I simply replied him "Friends. xoxo" I was pretty happy that Nick wasn't mad at me. I've continued with Demi's email.. yeah, she def was still upset at me, and I don't blame her.. and I've replied with a simple "Thank you! ". Now only one email I had to read.. Miley's one.. after I read it, I was pretty surprised to see how easily she forgave me. I've replied to her saying "Thank you for being such a good friend to me, when I don't even deserve. Xoxo Sel".

*1 week later*

*Miley's POV*:

Isn't that ironic how fast this week has passed? Oh yeah, it is ironic. First day at rehearsals for TCAs. I was the first one there.. boring. It'd take some time until Mitch or Em will get here, my dad went to take Starbucks. So I've take my chance and started to sing "I hope you find it". I finished the song.. and as I turned around I was shocked to see The 'JoBros' staring at me.. yeah.. way to start this day. -sighs-


	5. Excuse me?

*Nick's POV*:

We got at rehearsals a little early, since we didn't saw anyone there, we walked in.. just there I've heard a very known voice.. guess who? Yup. Miley's. I found myself staring at her, not like I like her anymore or something. Joe kept looking at me intense while I was still staring at her. Great way to start this day Nick. -sigh-

*Miley's POV*:

Yup. I've put down the guitar, and took a deep breath.. why couldn't Liam be here? Anyway, I went to them to say at least a 'hi' otherwise they'll think I'm a famewhore or something. As I got closer to them.. no screw that, closer to HIM my tummy started to.. what's the word? To have butterflies? Probably. I smiled at Joe, I love Joe, he's like my brother "Hi Joe!" I hugged him, I loooove his bear hugs "Hi Miles" he said hugging me back, after we pulled back I went to Kevin "Hi Kev" I smiled, and hugged him "Hi Miles, how's going?" he asked me, "Pretty good thanks. " I tried to smile. Then I saw Danielle behind him, she looked gorgeous, u could see the chimestry between them "Hi Miley" Danielle said "Hi Danielle, you look gorgeous" I smiled, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself neither." I giggled "Thank you" I said. Then I heard Joe calling Kevin & Danielle outside, ohhh, I know what he has in his mind.. don't you dare Joe to leave me alone with… "Hey" him. I looked at him, "Hi" I simply said. There was an awkward silence until I break it "um.. I think I may be going, Mitch has to be here any moment" and I started to walk away.. "Miley" Nick said.. Holy Cow. "Yes?" I turned back to face him "Why are you running away from me?" he asked. Um, say what? I was running away from him? SURE. Now, seriously I don't believe anymore in that stupid reason with "I don't want to hurt you anymore" crap now I think he doesn't want to go public with me.. well, ya know, I'm known in the town as a slut, whore.. well ya know, nice things like that. I looked at him "Excuse me?" he looked a me confused "I am running away from you?" I asked once again. "yes" he simply said. "Have you hit your head or something? Weren't you the one who said you don't want to hurt me anymore? Yeah, sure you didn't, hooking up once again with Selena." I said harshly. "well, you were 'hooking' up with Liam" he answered right back. I can't believe what MY ears are hearing "Gosh Nick, what is wrong with you? When I wanted to get back together you said that you don't want to hurt me anymore. YOU pushed me away. Because of YOU I didn't slept a whole night since last year." Now I was crying. Why'd I do that?

*Nick's POV*:

There she's standing, in my face crying.. I hated to see her crying. So I hugged her. He started to yell and hit me with her hand in my chest.. I had to stop her, so I kissed her. Big mistake..

*Miley's POV*:

He hugged me, all I wanted was to kick him right now, but I didn't had the straight to.. so I started to yell & to hit him with all my power… then he kissed me.. suddenly all the pain from 2007-2008 was back.. I pulled back.. with tears in my eyes.. I slapped him as hard as I could.. maybe I was all the stuffs haters say to me, but I am not a cheater! I started to run.. I ran past Joe & Kevin, crying obviously, I've heard them calling my name, but I kept running. Until I bumped into someone.. it was Mitchel.. once again, he saved me. I hugged him tightly.. as never "What happened Miles?" he sounded really worried "Just get me outta of here" I cried, with that he took me in his car and drove away to the beach, he knew that I'll say everything later so he didn't bothered to ask anything.


	6. you did what?

*Miley's POV*:

After I've told Mitchel the whole story, I've been thinking. I really don't think that anyone in this world knows the real me. My closest friends know me better than anyone else, but I don't think I've ever let certain sides of me come out around anyone except myself. I keep some feelings hidden because no one would understand, and even if they did understand, there wouldn't be anything that anyone could do to make the feelings disappear.

They say, 'Time heals all wounds.' If that is true, then I guess mine go deeper than pain. There are no words to choose over losing you. I guess I found out too late, and now all I feel is heartbreak that only hurts when I breathe. I sat there crying with my best friend, as flashbacks run through my mind.. I always knew that looking back to the cries would make me laugh; but I never knew that looking back to the laughs would make me cry. Tears are words the heart can't say. Everybody makes mistakes. I also make them. But the biggest mistake I ever made was falling for you..

*Mitchel's POV*:

You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself. Perhaps that is what being a friend means after all. The best friend you can have is one you can sit on the porch with and not say a word, then get up and feel like that was the best conversation you've ever had. This was the kind of friendship Miley & I have. After 5 years working together, I learned everything about her. Even when she doesn't talk to me, or even she does, I know what she thinks. "When it hurts to look back, and you are scared to look ahead, look beside you and your bestfriend will be there." I smiled at her, "Okay?", "Ok!" she answered. "You know what my mother told me about friends?" I asked, "what?" She asked me back "She always told me "A boyfriend/girlfriend stabs you in the heart, a stranger stabs you in the front, a friend stabs you in the back, but best friends don't carry knives."" I said. "Beautiful quote, you know Mitch? When he kissed me today, for a moment I wanted to respond at it, but after I remembered how many times he hurt me, and I remembered about Liam. And you know I am not a cheater" she explained "Maybe you have should respond, to see if you still have feelings for him Miles" I said "I know I do Mitch." she simply said, I sighed "Miles, you depend on your past. As the name says, it is past. You should concern about your present. I know he hurt you back then, but you hurt him too." She looked at me confused "I know I did Mitch, but how he dare to kiss me after 1 year?" she said angry "Maybe you started to freak out about what he said, and he just wanted to calm you down" I said "yeah, I'm sure this is" she said sarcastically "stubborn girl" I said.. "excuse me?" she let out a giggle, yeah, everytime works "stubborn" I repeated myself.. "oh, you better run mister" she stands up "Oh look, I'm sooooooo scared" I said teasing her "OK!" she started to to chase me, all laughing, she looked like a child who enjoyed the sun after a storm. We spent the rest of our day laughing and dancing on the beach!

*Nick's POV*:

"you did WHAT?" Joe, Demi, Kevin & Danielle asked me in one voice, after I told them what happened. "you are such an idiot" I heard Demi saying "thank you Dem, I feel the love" I said sarcastically "love? You sooo deserve to be crushed with a shoe right now" she said, I looked at her weirdly "shoe?" she began to take her shoe off "don't you dare" I said almost running now, damn this girl is a fierce, she dropped her shoe towards me, good she never was good at sports "you missed" I said, I saw her glaring at me "Joe why don't you calm down your precious girlfriend?" joe looked at me as I was crazy "do you deserve after what you did?" he asked me "HEY! I kissed her just to calm her down, I didn't killed her" I said, "calming her down? On that way? Sure it helped.. Oh wait, it didn't, 'cause last time I remember Mitch took her from here crying her eyes out. Does that seem to you she was freaking calmed down?" Demi said now yelling "I'm with her on that" Joe said, "aren't you always?" I asked harshly "we are too" I heard Kevin & Danielle saying, great supporters I have. Ugh! "I need some air.." I said as I walked out the room.

*Joe's POV*:

Seriously, I never thought he'd kiss her after 1 year, and while she has a boyfriend, if I'd leave them alone. I looked over at Demi, she was really upset, she has this right, is her best friend who are we talking about. I tried to cheer her up "seriously D.? a shoe?" I started to laugh and she joined me right after, mission accomplished "That's what they do in movies" she laughed, "you are crazy" I said smiling at her, she came and sit into my lap, this girl drives me insane "I had the best teacher" she said and the she kissed me. "Get a room you two" I heard Kevin saying and right after Danielle hit Kevin playfully "Leave them alone, we were like that too" she said smiling "yeah, but now we are marr--" Dani kissed him to shut him up. I started to laugh with Demi as we yelled "Get a room."


	7. the lasagna

*Miley's POV*:

The very next day, I got at rehearsals hand in hand with Mitchel. Yeah, probably the next day rumors will hit that we are dating, I don't care, 'cause he's my best friend. We walked in while the Jonas performed "Fly with me", with the line "Now the past has come alive and given meaning and a reason to give all I can to believe once again" he looked exactly at me, and no, I'm not paranoid. The feeling I get wanted me to go and throw away, good I had a strong stomach. He continued "maybe you were just afraid knowing you were miles away from the place where you needed to be and that's right here with me." I avoid that, because he'll never understand why I hurt so much because he's not the one who is crying, he's not the one who is left behind, he's not the one who loved too much, and he's not the one who is holding on to someone who is gone... They finished, so now, we were in a break.. I sat with Mitchel, obviously trying so hard to avoid him.. then I saw a familiar face walking in.. 'DEMI!' I yelled, she turned around and saw me, I ran past the Jonas straight to my best friend and I gave her one big bear hug. "Are you ok?" she asked me, she was probably talking about yesterday, "I'm much better now" I smiled at her, she hugged me and said "glad to hear that" she smiled, gosh how much I love this girl! "what happened with you yesterday after.. you know.." she asked me, "I was with Mitch at the beach all the day dancing and laughing" I smiled at Mitch, "how do you do that?" Demi asked Mitch "I don't really know, knowing what she feels helps a lot" he said, "Thank you for cheering her up Micth," she hugged Mitch, "yesterday I sat here all the day yelling and screaming at nick and I threat him with a shoe" Demi said, me and Mitch looked at her weirdly and then we all started to laugh hysterically, all the people turned to us, but I didn't cared, because right now, I was with my best friends in the whole world. The rest of the day went pretty good, laughing and joking with Dem & Mitch made me forget about everything. "Wanna come for a sleepover Dem?" I asked her, "only if I can bring Maddie with me, she drove me crazy about how much she misses Noah" she said, "Deal" I smiled.

*Demi's POV*:

So, I took Maddie and got into the car, while I was driving I get a call, I smiled at who was calling me "Hey Joe" I said all smiling, "Hey D. are you driving?" he asked me, "yup" I simply said, "where are ya going?" he asked me "why? Are you jealous?" I teased him "mm.. maybe" yup, he was, "don't worry, is just a flich night with Miles, Maddie & Noah" I said "are you going over to Miley's?" he sounded weird, probably Nick was in the room, "Yeah" "ok okay, tell her I said hi" he said kinda excited, "will do, bye love ya" I said "love you too, take care" then he hung up. "I love Joe" Maddie said as she smiles "yeah kiddo, I love him too" I smiled at her "Demi, you will marry Joe?" she asked me, woah, didn't see that one coming "um, I don't know." I said, "why are you blushing then?" she asked me in the sweetest voice ever.. "maybe because I didn't expected you to ask me that" I said to her. We finally get at Cyrus's family, we knocked on the door and Tish answered us "Hi Demi" she hugged me "Hi Tish" I hugged her back "Hey Maddie" Tish hugged her "hey" Maddie answered, we walked in "you know you shouldn't knock, you are a part of our family now" Tish said, "Thank you Tish" I said as I smiled. "Noah and Miley are in their rooms.. " she went in the kitchen "are you girls hungry?" Billy asked from the top of the stairs "Hey Billy, and no, we are not hungry right now" I hugged him. Maddie went into Noah's room, and I went into Miley's "mom, I already told ya I'm not hungry" she said thinking I was Tish "well, you better be tomorrow 'cause you are coming over and my mom will make lasagna" I said as she hugged me "Pinky Promise?" she asked innocently "Yeah" we laughed. "so.. how's everything?" I jumped on her bed.. and there I found something, an album.. "is this.." pointing at the album ".. what I think it is?" I asked, she just nodded, I sighed. "Miles, why are you doing this to yourself?" she sighed.. "can I sing you something? maybe that'll answer your question" she said, "okay, go on!" she picked up her guitar and started to sing "Can't say how I feel, can't tell if my heart would heal, but I always knew from the start, I never really had your heart. So leave me now before I cry, the pain's too much to say goodbye. But always remember in each tear I shed, is an 'I love you' left unsaid. It's not easy saying this to you. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But, Boy, before you go, I want you to know... I wish you strength, when times are hard. I wish with all my heart you find just what you're looking for. I wish you joy. I wish you peace, and that every star you see is within your reach, and I wish you still loved me." She put her guitar down "wow" was all I could say, she continued with a song in a different key "I have these pictures and I keep these photographs, to remind me of a time; these pictures and these photographs let me know I'm doing fine, I used to make you happy, once upon a time. I don't talk to you too much these days, I just thank the lord pictures don't fade. I spent time with an angel just passing through; now all that's left is these pictures of you.." if you were wondering about what pictures she's talking about, remember I told you I found an album on her bed? yeah there were only pictures with her and Nick. "this is.. wonderful Miles" I finally spoke out, she sighed "thanks Dem" after a while she spoke "They say that if you love someone you should let them go, but they never say what to do when they don't come back." "Everyone wants what they can't have. But not everyone goes after it Miles..." I explained to her as she sighed "Let's go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day, without the sleepover at your house, don't even imagine I forgot about the lasagna.." we laughed and got into bed.


	8. 3am

*Demi's POV*:

It was probably 3am, and I was awake. I kept thinking. I didn't had the pleasure to know Miley for much time, but I know what she was been through, I always asked myself how could she be so strong, if I were in her place I seriously think I'll be crying all day. But Miles was opposite to us, normal people, she was crying in the night. Only God knows why. She's been smiling for as long as she remembers, since the day he broke her heart. She laughs, she jokes, she smiles, and she has tried her best to return to normal...but then comes the day, that someone mentions his name...and tears stream down her face, and she says, "I can't do this anymore...". Love is like a rose, beautiful to the eyes, gentle to the touch, but the second you grasp it, it hurts and you have to let go. I wanted to see if Miles was sleeping, I was pretty surprised to see she's not there, I get up and went in the hallway, I've heard something coming from the balcony, so I went there hiding and started to listen, she was singing.. "It's 3AM I start to cry I'm alone again I try so hard not to fall in love but here I am. And you couldn't even pretend that you care if this was the end.." man, she was deep, I could feel some tears leaving my eyes, ".. all the things you said to me won't even matter; do what you want 'cause I'm not gonna save you baby; what's goin' on? we don't care, we don't fight, we don't even know what's wrong or right; now baby what's goin' on?" I went to her and hugged her, she didn't seem to be scared when I hugged her, maybe she knew I was there.

*Miley's POV*:

I knew Dem was there, somehow.. I started to make my guitar to sound good while I sang "Sometimes it's hard to get to sleep at night; sometimes I think about the way it could've been I see you every time I close my eyes I try to shut you out instead I let you in; I can't pretend I wanted it to end for you and me.. " I took a deep breathe and looked over at Dem who nodded at me to continue ".. but now I've let you go I'm holding back the tears I'm here alone forgetting all the years; and now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, oh, so we live our different lives; it's so hard and there's no more you and I and I'm missing you tonight, but we're worlds apart." While I put my guitar down Dem asked me "will this 2 songs be on your next album?" "I don't know, are too personal, but who knows if I'll change my mind." I looked at the clock, 3:25am "why are you awake are this hour Dem?" I asked my best friend "couldn't sleep" she simply answered, "and why's that?" I asked her looking at the stars "In your darkest hour, never worry that there is no hope for the future. The most extraordinary thing about this life is that YOU are the author of your own destiny, and you get to decide what's in the next chapter. " I looked at Dem, which now she was the one looking at stars "When you feel like giving up; just remember why you held on for so long to begin with." She continued as I smiled "Let's head back to sleep" she smiled and she took my hand, now we were running back into my bedroom and finally we fell asleep.


	9. Reconnecting

*Miley's POV*:

The morning has come really fast, me and Dem got ready for the 3rd day at rehearsals. Boo. So yeah, we drove first at Starbuck, well DUH, and then we stopped at the rehearsals. As we walked in, Dem ran at Joe and I followed her, "Hi Joe" I said, "hey Smiley Miley" he hugged me, "missed me?" I laughed at him "a lot.. seriously is more fun staying with you girls than with.. them" he pointed to Kev & Nick, I laughed "the same old Joe" "well, you know me" he said pretending he's blushing "I'm going at bathroom, be right back" Dem said smiling at me and kissing Joe "okay" I said, "Miles, can I talk with you?" this couldn't be good "sure" I faked a smile "I know how you feel, and I totally understand you, but after all he's my brot-" what? "woaaah. Stop! I didn't asked for any of you guys to take sides. Plus I don't think you understand that much.." I said "wanna bet?" he raised his eye brown "go on" I said "He was your first love, he let you down and broke your heart. You cried for days and when you see him you just want to break down. He's with someone else now, and you tell him your happy for him, and deep down inside you are...but you know that you wish that you were still the girl he held close and kissed. When you hear your song on the radio or you think about him too much, you feel a tear brimming up in your eye and then feel it drip down your cheek. You miss him, so much, and when you have to see him its hard, but you put on an act and say your okay and talk to him like your not hurt. You wish he knew how much he hurt you, you wish you could tell what he was thinking, and you wish you could get over him. But you know that you cant, because you have tried and tried, and still you cry." My eyes were wide-open, ho-how could he know that? "is that a song that you are quoting?" I asked "no, not really" he simply said looking only he knows where "did.. did that happened to you too?" I asked afraid of the answer, he sighed "yeah.. you know.. I really loved Camilla, when she broke up with me, I felt like my whole world went down, I cried.. in public, I just couldn't help myself.." I looked at him waiting to continue ".. but when I actually realized I have feeling for D. so I gave another try, and it turned out to be good this time, this girl drives me crazy." I smiled at his last comment.. "You are only given the life you are strong enough to live, and if one day you don't feel strong enough, that's why you have friends.. well in our case, brother-sister" I said smiling and hugged him "is good to have my little sister back" he smiled "oh, are you cheating on me with my best friend?" Dem asked with a serious face "answer that or I'll take my shoe off.." I started to laugh hysterically with Joe when she joined us "you know we love you" I said in a cutely voice "oh, I know that" she smiled at us, "missed u guys to see you so close" "me too" Joe and I said in one voice.

*Nick's POV*:

I looked at them.. laughing and talking like they were just one family. Gotta admit I was jealous, none of the girls I ever dated was as energetic as Miley was, and I liked that, a lot.. "you miss those times too, huh?" I heard Kevin asked me, "yeah kinda" I said with a sad voice, Kev sighed "me too bro, me too." I saw Miley looking at me, so I turned around, afraid of doing something stupid again.. "Hey" oh God, "Hey" I mumbled "you know you can't ignore me forever, ya know?" Miley said, "I don't ignore you" I said, she just looked at me "okay, I do ignore you.." I saw her smiling, "I thought you hate me?" "Hey, don't judge a book by its movie." She smiled, "so, how's Liam" I asked, good job, she laughed, it was a good sign, right? "he's fine" she smiled "how's Nicole?" she asked "she's fine" I said "anyway.." she started "I'm not here to talk about our gfs/bfs, I'm here to talk about us" she smiled at me "what about us?" I asked confused but a little bit happy "we'll work together 2 months for TCA, I don't want to come here afraid of meeting you or something, I want to start all over" she said, "urm, okay" I simply said, "so.. friends?" she put out her hand, I gave up "friends" I shake her hand and then she hugged me and I hugged her back, I saw Joe & Dem smirking and smiling at us... After I finished talking with Miley she went at Kevin and hugged him, I saw a smile on his face, brothers this days!

"Hey guys I have an idea" Miley actually yelled, "we are right here, no need to yell" she laughed at my comment, "what's your big idea Miles?" Joe asked her, "let's make a live chat all 6, including Danielle!" there was silence as Miley smiled happily..


	10. Live Chat

*Miley's POV*:

"Oh c'mon you guys, I mean you saw what a good impression we made with Send It On, fans will be surprisingly surprised, if that made any sense" I smiled, "I agree with you" Dem said, see why I love her? She's always up for everything I hugged her "thank you!" "no worry" she smiled, "I'm in too" Joe said, whoop whoop, I smiled at him "Dani & I agree too" Kevin said smiling, I looked over at Nick, he sighed, and gave in "okay, I'm in" I hugged him "thank you" I smiled.

"Time to get ready" I said smiling and dancing around "someone is a little excited" Dem said with a laugh, I pouted at her and continued my thing, I took a laptop, "so, you knew we'd say yes?" Joe laugh, "well, I hoped so" I smiled sincerely at him. I put Nick, Joe, Dem, Kev & Dani to post the link from ustream into their twitter, while I put there everything we need, water, diet coke and all.. "are you ready guys?" I asked "definitely" they all said, "then come and sit down" I said, Dani sat right next to Kevin, Demi sat in Joe's lap, and me and Nick sat on the floor! The camera was on so I was the one who started "Hey guys, this is Miley" "Nick" "Demi" "Joe" "Kevin" "Danielle" they all said, "how are you guys doing?" I asked, "start writing your questions guys, we'll answer them all" I said, as I was looking though the desktop "okay, so this one is for me" I laughed "Miley, how's Liam? Uhhh, he's fine" I smiled "Nick this one is for you, who is your celebrity crush beside Miley Cyrus?" "that wasn't the question" he laughed "I know I made that up" I laughed "well, my celebrity crush, beside Miley Cyrus.." he laughed ".. would be hm, let me think… S Club 7… that brown haired girl. I remember I watched S Club 7 every Saturday morning at 11!" he said, and I laughed and started to read questions "Demi, since how long Jemi exists?" I giggled, Demi looked at Joe "well, like 10 months now" she smiled, "Joe, who was your celebrity crush?" I laughed "beside Dem of course" I added "well, Emma Watson" he simply added "that was short" I giggled "so, Kevin where did you meet your amazing wife Danielle?" I smiled as I read the question " we were on vacation in the Bahamas in late 2007 and as I walked on the beach I found her at a resort with a flower in her hair, it was the most magical moment in my life" he smiled, as I smiled at them at how cute they were "aww" I said, Nick was reading the questions now "Miley, name two of your best friends" "oh gosh, that's really hard, beside this guys over here the other two are Ashley Tisdale and Mitchel Musso" I smiled "Demi, who's your celebrity crush beside Nick Jonas?" he said, "you just made that up" I laughed "yeah, I know" "copy cat" we laughed, "so Dem, tell us, who's your celebrity crush?" "well.. Jake Gyllenhaal" she said, "and Robert Pattison is hot too" she laughed "I'm hotter than him" we heard Joe laughing "sure you are" Dem kissed his cheek, "aren't they just adorable?" I smiled, "can you tell us what's all your favorite quotes guys? Who's first?" Nick asked, "we are" Dani and Kev said "so mine is, "Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I remember your face and I'm ready for war."" Kevin said as he smiled at Danielle, "so, my turn, mine is "I love you more than my teddybear, but please, don't tell him."" Danielle laughed, and kissed Kevin, we all laughed "Joe, Demi your turn" ""They say laughter is the key to a broken heart... God had mercy on me at my lowest point; he sent me an angel with that key." That's mine" Demi smiled at Joe, "mine is, "Is your name Campbell's, 'cause you're 'Mmm, Mmm, good!'"" we started to laugh "seriously, this is Joe" Demi laughed "Miley?" Nick asked, "nope, you say first" "okay, mine is "Walk by faith, and not by sight."" He smiled, and they all looked at me, "Oh, is my turn, well.. there are so many, this one keeps me on Earth "A trying time is no time to quit trying" told by my pappy and another that I love is "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." From the movie Pocahontas" I said, "okay, next one is for Miley, what's your favorite Jonas Brothers song, name one from all of their albums" nick finished the questions "okay, so my favorite song is Please Be Mine from Its about time, from JB is Hello Beautiful, from ALBL is Sorry & Tonight, both very inspired, and from LVATT is Black Keys" I smiled, "next one is for all of us, what's your most personal song you ever wrote?" "Fly with me" Kevin said, "I think Much Better" Joe said, "Don't forget/Catch Me" Dem answered, "Before The Storm" I and Nick said in one voice, then started to laugh..


	11. Nightmare

*Nick's POV*

I looked at Miley and smiled, after that I kept reading the questions! "um, guys, we can answer personal questions too?" I asked, "only if you want to answer bro" Kevin said, I looked at Miley and she nodded, "so, urm, why did you guys breakup in the first place?" "well, you know that time we were younger but still with hard lifes, like paparazzi everywhere we were going, it was pretty hard to keep it for us, everything we'd do the very next day would be on the top news or something, and because of that we were arguing a lot.." Miley said, "knowing that isn't our fault thought, we kept blaming each other, so it was pretty hard for us to handle that, and the distances between us!" I finished, "are you guys friends now?" "Yes" I said, "try best friends" Miley smiled, "um, Dems do you want to answer at this question?" I asked her, she widely nodded, I sighed "Demi, is true that you were cutting yourself?" "Not at all, I had a pretty hard life before this, when my mom and dad got divorced I thought my whole life is falling apart, so I started cutting myself, until my mom found me.." she looked down and took a deep breath ".. she told me she never was so disappointed in me like then, and she told me that if things between her and my dad didn't worked out, is not my fault, or my siblings, so then I stopped myself, but guys if you are doing this, please stop, not because I say so, but because of your parents, listen what I say NO one loves you like they do, even if they don't show it all the time, is a life lesson I've learned, and since then I've learned to appreciate myself!" she finished with tears in her eyes and Joe and Miley hugged her! "Miley, this one is for you, I've heard you didn't have a happy child wood as well, would you like to tell us?" Miley giggled "not that I haven't, I was the most happier girl you'd met then, until I've moved to NY because my mom missed dad too much, I lived there for like 6 months, and when we come back my mom thought it was a good idea to go back at my old school, it was a bad one, before no one would care that I was the daughter of the big Billy Ray so I didn't had problems, but in 6th grade, all the 'popular' girls tried everything to get me out of that high school because he was my dad, so they started locking me in the bathroom.. " she laughed ".. it was a good thing though, if I needed to go I was already there, well there I've learned that not all who say that is your friend is actually true, after that my mom took me out, so she took me at a cheerleader thing, there's where I've met Lesley and my other friends back home in TN, so it wasn't that bad though!" she smiled, "Demi why all the girls from your primary school would have signs saying that they hate you? You are an amazing girl!" "Thank you for the last part, and I have no idea why, probably because I was already 'famous' with Barney, who knows?" Demi answered, "jealous Dems" Miley laughed, and Dem joined her, "How's Selena?" Miley started "don't worry she's not gonna say Ask Taylor" Miley giggled, and Dems laughed "She's fine! I think!" Dem smiled "are you guys still friends?" "Actually we are friends!" Demi smiled once again "Miley is true that you had your feud with Selena while she was dating Nick?" "No it is not, don't believe all the rumors you guys, Selena is an amazing girl, and I love her, plus when they were dating I always wanted them to be happy, the only feud I had with Selena was back at HM set when we fought over the cookies, she won though, you still own me a cookie Sel" Miley giggled..

*Miley's POV*:

"well guys, I think this is it. Thanks for joining us today, can't wait to see you guys at TCA this year! We love you, bye!" I tuned off the camera. "Well this went pretty well" Demi said "You can say that again" I smiled and high fived her..

*Selena's POV*:

"Stop it" I laughed really hard, "make me" Miley giggled, "girls, stop it, I'm trying to drive here" Demi laughed, "someone is corny today" I said and Miley giggled "well, someone here must be a little more serious than you two are" Demi said "Oh shut up already, we'll be there in a mi-" "LOOK OUT DEM!" Miley screamed.. last thing I remember was finding myself in a hospital. I saw my mom beside me, I was pretty confused, what happened and why am I here? "mom?" I widely said "Selena! Thanks God!" she sighed in relief, "what happened?" "you got into a car accident" then I remembered everything "h-how's Demi and Miley?" I asked scared "Demi is fine. Calm down" I let out a deep sigh, "thank God.. wait, how's Miley?" a tear rolled down her cheek "mom?" I looked at her scared "mom, answer me!" she looked at me shaking her head "NO! no, no! this can't be real!" I was crying really hard, "it just can't be real" I cried out, Dem walked in the room with a shocked face ready to brust in tears "why is she this way?" she asked scared "she found out about Miley.." my mom said, Demi looked with a confused face at her "what happened with Miley?" my mom looked down, and Demi started to cry, "talk to me.. what happened to her?" Demi barely whispered ".. she couldn't make it!" … "NO!" I screamed as I woke up. "Damn it! Nightmares.. " I went to bathroom, as I looked in the mirror, I saw I was crying in my sleep. "Please, don't let happen what I just dreamed!" I cried..


	12. The Accident

*Miley's POV*:

This was the end of rehearsals today, so Joe came out with an idea "would you like to watch a movie guys?" "Who's choosing the movie?" Dem asked "us, of course" Joe answered, "This can't be good" Dem whispered to me "I know, I have a weird feeling about that.." So, in like 15 minutes we were at the Jonas's, "so, what movie did you guys picked up?" I asked kinda scared "The Exorcism Of Emily Rose" Joe grinned "what did you just said? I won't watch that, I know the movie, I will have nightmares for a year.." "That's why we are here" Nick said "yay" I said sarcastically, "please?" Nick begged, "beside, I wanna see this movie" Dem said "oh you won't be all happy after this.." I sighed ".. but okay" Dem jumped on me "thanks!" I sighed "Anytime Dems" so the movie started 3 minutes ago and I am already all scared.. I felt Nick's hand beside mine,, it was a good sign, 'cause I'll definitely use it.. in the middle of the movie I was actually holding Nick's hand, probably crashing it.. "okay, so maybe this wasn't a good idea after all" Dems said hiding herself under the pillow "you think?" I sighed still having a bad, really bad feeling about this night.. back to the movie "one, two, three, four, five, six. one, two, three, four, five, six. Trick or treat, I give you treats and tricks! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SSSIX! Dolls and kisses and crosses and wishes... You think that can save your little girl?" my eyes were wide opened, I knew it was a horror movie, but never thought this much.. "This scares the hell out of me.. I'm outta here!" I got up, running out the door, "damn it! I knew I am not supposed to watch that friggin' movie!" I opened the door from my car and got in..

*Nick's POV*:

I think it wasn't such a good idea after all.. "urm, what are you waiting for? Claps? go after her!" Dem said, "okay!" she was already driving off, I ran to my car and jumped in, "she can't drive like that this late." I tried to call her, fail. I tried to call her once again, even bigger fail.. so I just followed her car..

*Miley's POV*:

"and I am Lucifer, the devil in the flesh.. " damn, damn, damn, "STOP THIS!" I never noticed I was crying, in fear.. I took out my phone, 17 missed calls, Nick.. "damn it!" I called him back.. "Miley, where are you going? It's too dangerous that way, turn around that damn car!" Nick talked really fast "Nick, I'm scared.. where are you?" "Right behind you, but please slow down your car!" Nick seemed worried, "Put down your phone, and slow down your car, nothing wrong will happen if you do as I say" he continued, "Okay, I will try!" I put the phone on speaker and put it down.. I tried to slow down the car, but with some reason, it wouldn't stop.. "Nick!" I screamed "Miley, are you ok?" "No, I'm not, this damn car won't stop!" I freaked out, and I am Lucifer, the devil in the flesh.. "damn it" "Miley? Miley, do u hear me?" Nick asked, "Yes I do and I -" "Miley,look out!" Nick screamed "wha- ahhhh"..

*Nick's POV*:

I stopped there for a minute in shock when I saw Miley's car rolling down.. I finally got out the car and went right there dialing Joe's number.. "HeyO, 'sup bro?" Joe answered "Joe! Come here with an ambulance with you.."

*Joe's POV*:

I spit out all the juice I took in my mouth "what? What happened?" Demi looked at me worried "Miley got in an car accident.. just do as I say.." Nick said "WHAT?" once I screamed all the house looked at me with worried eyes, I could hear Nick crying "Nick, please calm down, just give me the address and I will.." Nick gave me the address and as I took my car keys I told everyone what happened, Demi was looking at me in horror, "Let's go!" I said storming off the door.

*Nick's POV*:

I finally got to Miley's car, as I saw blood I trembled and ran over there, I took Miley out of the car and put her down afraid of hurting her badly. I heard Joe's car and the sound of ambulance right after them, "thank God!" I whispered to me.. Demi ran over there crying with Joe running after her.. "w-what happened?" Demi cried "I- I don't know, we were talking.. and I was trying to make her to stop the car, and she told me that the car won't stop.. and then I saw the other car.. and.. this happened" I felt more tears leaving my eyes.. Joe came and hugged me, Demi sat there shocked.. as the ambulance car took Miley to the hospital.. "Let's go to the hospital and for God's sake I hope she will recover!" Joe said letting me go wiping away his tears.. I knew he loved her, she's like a sister to him..

*Demi's POV*:

I was shocked, I didn't talked all the way to the hospital Joe trying to make me speak.. I just couldn't. I sat there waiting.. as I heard Ryan from E!News talking about Miley, I turned up the volume so I could hear what he said "Teen star of the hit Disney television series "Hannah Montana" Miley Cyrus appears to have been in a tragic car accident in the early hours of Friday morning. The young starlet was on a very dangerous side of city when her vehicle was reportedly hit by a large truck. Witnesses estimate that the colliding vehicle was travelling at "At least 55mph" and had "Run a stop sign." Although rushed in a critical condition to Pacific Alliance Medical Centre, the news broke quickly amongst reporters that the teen had succumbed to her injuries. Hopefully she will recover soon."

*to be continued*


	13. Hospital

*Selena's POV*:

Usually I do not watch News but this time something took my attention, "Miley Cyrus victim on a tragic car accident".. I listened to what Ryan said and I was in shock.. I took my jacked and ran over to my car driving at the hospital. There was already full of paparazzi, I could hear some of them asking me why I was there, but I didn't care, I just ran into the hospital, and saw there the Cyrus family, Jonas family, Mitchel's fam, Liam's family, Demi's family, Zac, Vanessa and Ashley, I went up to Demi "h-how is she?" I barely speak "we don't know yet. She is in the surgery since we got here" Dem tears up, I felt so bad, that I blamed myself for having that horrible dream I have had before this.. I went up to Tish "She'll be ok! Don't worry, she's a strong person!" I said "Thank you Sel, I appreciate you are here!" she hugged me, "No problem" I had tears in my eyes, I missed this family!

*Nick's POV*:

I don't know if you've ever felt like that. That you wanted to sleep for a thousand years, or just not exist, or just not be aware that you do exist, or something like that. I think wanting that is very morbid, but I want it when I get like this. That's why I'm trying not to think. I just want it all to stop spinning. I don't know what I want in life. I don't know what I want right now. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day, there won't be any more of me left. Everything that ever cause a tear to trickle down my cheeks, I run away and hide from it. But now, everything is unwinding and finding its way back towards me. And I don't know what to do. I just know that the pain I felt so long ago, it's hurting ten times more.

*Mitchel's POV*:

I looked over at Nick, I saw him with tears with in his eyes, I could see he really loved Miley as much as she loved him.

*Zac's POV*:

I couldn't believe my little sister was in this condition, I looked over at Nick, knowing what he feels about Miley and vice-versa, I sighed "Looks like we think the same way.." Nessa said, looks like she reads my mind every time, I just nodded, "It's sad ya know.." Ashley said, "I never thought Miley will be the victim of a car accident" she ended her sentence "neither us Ash" Nessa said, I saw the girls looking at Nick and both of them sighing, Mitchel joined us "hey" he said "hey man" I said "Hey" the girls both said "ya know, it's sad.." Mitch said "It's like, that day, we saw how first love began. But at the same time, I kind of wish that they didn't meet, that you Zac, didn't introduce them to her. After the break up, she was in pain so much. She was crying every night. Although, I'm not saying Nick wasn't. It's just that, I was there, we were there. Seeing her sobbing mercilessly, it caused cracks in my heart too" he finished, more than the obvious referring the Miley & Nick "I don't regret him introducing to her.. You saw how much they lasted, 2 years at the age of 13 is something.." I said, "true that, " we heard Joe, he and Demi has joined us as well, ".. is sad is true, but they both still have feelings for each other even they don't admit it.. just.. you can see the sparkles in their eyes every time they are near each other" Demi said sighing.. "we should do something about it.. but first let's hope Miles is okay." They all agreed.


	14. Waiting

*Demi's POV*:

Have passed like 4 hours, and we don't know anything, I looked over at Tish and I saw her blowing her eyes out, with no more tears, I went up to her and hugged her "Tish, u know she'll be okay, right?" I whispered "I do, I'm just really scared.. thank you." "For what?" I looked over at her confused "for everything.. being always there for her, being now here for us, I know she truly loves you." "Tish, she's my best friend, I wouldn't do such thing as letting you guys down in this moments, I am really worried about what could happen to her and right now, even though I'm calm, I'm dying inside to see what's happening in there.. it's been 4 hours, I think its time for the doctor to come out to tell us something.. " Tish hugged me and my tears came back in my eyes.. beside that, I could see the pain in Nick's eyes for not knowing anything.. I could see Liam worried.. yall know what they say "When GOD leads you to the edge of a cliff, trust him fully.

Only two things can happen; either he will catch you when you fall or he will teach you how to fly..

*Nick's POV:*

After another 3 hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out "miley cyrus?" "Us" "Can I talk to her parents first?" "No doc, they are our closest friends, they have the right to know.." said Billy, Thank God, "Okay then.. your daughter has been thought a 7 hours of surgery.. Even though I don't know how that happen, because her condition was critical.. she fought all over the surgery.. she's safe for now, but no visits, at least 5 days you won't be able to see her.. her condition is not stabile yet, and she won't woke up for like 1 or 2 weeks. After 5 days, you are allowed to visit her, one by one." "but why only in 5 days?" "we can not assume risks.. we'll have her over observation." The doc walked away, "at least.. we know her condition.. for now." Vanessa said.. "Let's go and pray" Ashley suggested, and everyone left beside me and demi.. "She's strong enough to make it.. I know it" Dem said "Me too, I'm just worried!" Dem hugged me..

As days has passed by, finally the day when we could visit her came.. "so.. who's going in first?" Dem asked "I think Tish & Billy, should go in first!" "I think you should go in first son.." Billy said, "I coul-" "look, you have been the only one who actually didn't went anywhere, for 4 days. I think you deserve this. Demi you are up next!" "ok, thanks Billy." "go on son." I walked slowly on the corridor and I reached her door, I was so afraid to make the next step, but I did, I went in.. she looked so peaceful, like she was singing in peace with the angels. I sat down in the chair that was next to her bed.. and took her hand "I know you probably won't hear me, but you have to woke up and be okay.. for your family, friends.. and for me! You remember the message you once sent me? when everything around you seems to collapse and the world seems like a cold, dark, and lonely hole; in the midst of all the pain and unhappiness, know that I will be the one standing at the edge with a smile and understanding in my heart, and an outstreached hand to help pull you out; to help you see that within the darkness of this world, our love will be the light to guide us through. And when I find myself in that same dark hole, I know that you will be there standing at the edge waiting for me.." I let some tears falling down.. "For every bad thing that happens, there is always something good that follows.. ya know? So woke up fast missy." I kissed her forehead dry away my tears and walked out. "How went?" Dem asked quietly "she looks so peaceful.."

*Demi's POV:*

I walked in, Nick was right, she seemed so peaceful, so beautiful at the same time, immediately as I saw her, I started to cry.. her silence was worth more than a thousand words. In that silence, she had peace and clarity. "Hello Nighthawk, I know you don't hear me, but still you are the bestest friend someone could ever ask for.. best listener and everything. And 1 day ago, me and Joe broke up.." tears were hitting the floor, I took her hand "the worst part is I knew this was gonna happen.. anyway, woke up soon nighthawk, or I'll have to eat all the lasagna by myself! I love you!" I smiled though my tears and walked out "are you okay D.?" "yeah, I will be Nick." "how did she looked to you?" "peaceful.."

*Nick's POV:*

1 week has passed by, I was in Miley's room, when Liam walked though the door, "well, look who decided to show up.. after 10 days of not showing his face.." I harshly said "and your problem is?" "my fucking problem is that YOU are her BOYFRIEND! You should have been here for her, it was your responsibility to show up.. not mine to stay with her" "I don't think you are making my program Jonas" "watch me Hes-oh-so-not-worth.." I faced him angry.. "Liam... get out of here.." Billy looked angry "excuse me?" "he's right, you didn't showed your face in 10 days, where have you been exactly?" "actually I was talking to my ex.. just in case your little princess is dying.." he said laughing, "are you drunk?" Billy asked kinda shocked, I pat him on the shoulder and punched him his face "get out of here, or I'll show you the way!" "w-" "what's going on here?" a voice of girl asked worried and confused..

*to be continued*


	15. New old best friend

*Miley's POV:*

I woke up from a dream that seemed to last forever. I heard people yelling and and I was watching over to see 3 male persons fighting. A curly one that seemed pretty cute, a blonde one that seemed kinda drunk and an old man that seemed really worried when barely spoke "What's goin' on?" the curly one and the old one ran over to me "Miley, are you ok?" the one that seemed drunk came to me and said "Miley, love, are you feeling okay?" "Stop calling her like that and get out of here" the curly one seemed angry, who were all this people? "Miley, are you ok?" the curly one asked once again "Miley? Who's Miley? And who are you people? Please get out of my room, you are scaring me!" they all looked shocked at me, "you don't know who we are?" the old man asked with tears in his eyes, I felt really bad "Should I?" I asked trying to look calm, "Do you remember any names?" the curly one barely spoke "I.. I really don't know right now. I'm pretty confused" I looked over at him and saw him hurt, now I'm feeling horrible. "Can you all just go, and leave me for a moment?" they nodded and after they all left.. where was I? who were those persons? And the most important question.. who am I?

*Demi's POV:*

I saw Liam, Nick & Billy coming out "Is Liam drunk?" I blurred out "Yes Dem, now get out of here" he glared at Liam, "yeah, whatever" Liam walked out. "How's Miley?" "The bad or the good news wanna hear first?" "the good one" I said "she's awake." All room has sighed out of relief.. "wait.. and the bad one?" "she doesn't remember anyone.. now if you excuse me, I need some air.." all the room was in silence as Nick walked out, Tish was crying, and Nick was really hurt "at least.. " Ashley started "she's awake and good." "I agree, we'll have to talk to her and explain everything to her, she'll understand, and beside that, her memory will come back." Vanessa encouraged us. "wise words Nessa, but you are right." Mitch smiled, "we'll make her feel less uncomfortable. But for now, I think we all should to go and take a nap and a good shower, I think everyone needs one." Mitch finished "Anyone wants to stay here with her?" Mitch asked "I will!" I said before Billy & Tish could say anything "I will stay, you two go and take a nap, you both need, and beside that, Mitch, Ashley and Vanessa are right, all that matter is that she's feeling ok and that she's awake." I finished "Thank you Demi, we'll be back soon. If you wanna go home or something we're just a call distance." Billy said "No worries, take your time, beside that, I'm pretty sure Nick will come back." "Okay then." They walked off.

*Miley's POV:*

I could hear some people in the next room, and people yelling outside my window.. there was a knock on my door "can I come in?" a girl's voice asked "yes, come in." a beautiful girl, not so tall, highlights on has appeared through my door.. "Hey" she said like she was about to cry "Hello.." I said, now that she came closer I could see her face better, she was truly beautiful "do you know who I am?" tears appearing in her eyes "I'm sorry!" I was shaking my head no, she was crying now "please don't cry.." I said now having tears in my eyes, she came and hugged me really tight, and somehow I felt really comfortable "would you like to tell me?" she let go and I smiled "tell you what?" she wiped away her tears "who you are. Who I am. I'd appreciate it." She nodded and sat down next to me..

*Demi's POV:*

"with what would you like me to start?" I asked her "um, introducing me & you first, and then the next details, parents, boyfriend.." she giggled "well, you are Miley Cyrus and I'm your awesome best friend.." I saw her laughing and I smiled with her ".. my name is Demi Lovato, we know each other since 2007, but we are best friends since the beginning of 2009." I smiled "one of your parents you saw, he was here when you woke up.." I was looking at her "the old man who seemed so concerned about me is my dad?" she asked "yes, he's Billy Ray Cyrus, is a very known country singer." "he's a singer?" "yesh ma'am, a very good one." I smiled "that's why I felt so bad when I said to him that I don't know anyone.. man, I think I've hurt his feelings.." "don't worry, he's not upset at all, he understands. Your mother is Leticia Cyrus, known by us as Tish, she's a really good person, even if you don't remember her you'll see you're going to love her the moment she enters in this room." "how does she looks?" she smiled "she's blonde, and has beautiful blue eyes, just like you." I smiled "when I woke up here were 2 guys, who are they?" she asked me "well one of them is your boyfriend.." I saw her smiling, probably she thinks I'm talking about Nick, so I said to her "the blonde one is your boyfriend" she seemed disappointed "the drunk one? Wow where did I found him?" she asked sarcastically as I laughed "who's the other one?" she asked "the curly one is your ex-boyfriend!" I looked at her to see her reaction "what was I thinking when I dumped him? He's really cute, like really cute." I laughed "well you never really were over him.." I said "then why I'm with the not so attractive blonde one?" "well, you two did a movie together, and you thought he was cute and all that package. I mean, she opened a door for you" I giggled "wow, true love." She said sarcastically "wait, you said we did a movie together?" "yush" "so what, now you're going to tell me I'm an international super movie star or something?" she laughed "actually, you are." I smiled at her, she looked at me like I was retarded "wait" I moved the chair I sat on, I went on the other side of the bed and I started to push the bed to the window "um, what are you doing?" she was laughing "Proving you it's all true." "um, okay." We got there "yeah, nice window, now where's the proof again?" she was laughing "just look down." I smiled.

*Miley's POV:*

I looked at her confused, then just looked down my window to see a lot of photographers waiting outside "wow, who's the big celebrity in this hospital?" I asked curious "you." She answered me, I looked over at her "demi, right?" she nodded "are you making fun of me right now?" she came over, climbed in bed, looked down and waved at paparazzi, and they all started to yell things like "Demi, how's Miley? Is she feeling okay?" another one was asking "still stupid?" I looked over and they all started to yell, I was searching for the one who said 'still stupid', Demi pointed at him and I started to yell down at him "yo` the one with still stupid question, if I get down there, you'll wish your momma kept you inside for more than 9 months, retard. I may be stupid, but I'm not the one standing outside taking pictures, and STILL don't get enough money for actually having a good dignity to quit the shit job you have. Enjoy your life, failure." I put down the window, just to see Demi laughing hysterically, "what's so funny?" I asked confused, "what you said to that papz, tomorrow will be over the news everywhere in this world." She started to laugh again "your point is.. ?" "my point is that no other celebrity have ever talked like this with a papz before, wait for a more lot respect from now on." I giggled "hey, they knew your name too" I smiled "yes, I'm a singer and actress too" she smiled at me, "not as good as you tho" I looked at her "so what, now I sing too?" I giggled "yeah, and heck you had like all you're albums in top charts, and I don't even know how many singles #1 on iTunes and charts." "do you have any songs I could listen?" I smiled "not here, but I do have them home, I'll bring them if you want to." "I'd love to." "then I'll be right back." She hugged me and walked off. I already love my new old best friend.

I closed my eyes and I think I've fallen asleep, 'cause when I opened my eyes, outside was dark, and a curly boy was sitting in the chair beside my bed, about to fall asleep, and on my bedside some CDs and DVDs had their place. The boy who sat right beside me in the chair looked over at me, and jumped out of chair "Do I look THAT bad?" I laughed, he just smiled, that smile melt my stomach, I guess he was my ex-boyfriend? If so, I was falling in love all over again.. & I can't say I mind.


	16. My old new friends

*Miley's POV:*

"this isn't awkward.. at all" I smiled "are you going to talk with me? Or just stay there looking at me like I'd be a ghost?" I giggled "Sorry, do you even know who I am?" he seemed to me he asked that sarcastically "not if you're just looking at me.." I smiled "why won't you sit down next to me, and talk about yourself?" I looked at him smiling "yeah.. um, what would you like to know?" "what about everything? But start with your name though." He smiled "I'm Nick, Nick Jonas" he smiled "nice to re-meet you Nick, Nick Jonas" I smiled as he giggled and started to listen his story.. when he finished "I have a question for ya.." I said "go ahead and ask" "um, why we broke up?" he looked at me shocked "you are doing it again!" I sighed "doing what?" "looking at me like I'd be a ghost.." "no, is not that, but how do you know we were together if you can't remember anything?" "Demi said it to me" I smiled "well? Are you going to tell me?" "well, we were in tour back then.. we broke up right before a concert, we both agreed that it's the best thing for both of us.. I know that we both cried the last day we were together as a couple.. after that, you dyed your hair black, and turned against anything I liked.. but we had to play cool on the stage so the fans won't see anything." "what was I thinking? So what, I choose the one that opened a damn door for me? Over you? Man, my mind is screwed." He laughed "by the way, I saw you on E!News today, the way you yelled at that paparazzi.." he started to laugh "Ted Casablanca couldn't stop laughing while he was talking..." "wow, I'm flattered.. so will you like, um, tell me why I am here? I mean in hospital? Nobody cared to explain to me.." he sighed "you were over to our house, we were watching a horror movie, turned out that it was way too horror for you, so you just drove away, I tried to call you for like 20 time, but you didn't saw it, so I followed you with my car, you ran over a run a stop sign, and you called me, I don't think you knew how dangerous the way you took was, I said to you to slow down your car 'cause is dangerous and you started to yell that the car won't stop, that's when... " he seemed like he was holding tears "the truck hit you.. I got really scared, when I saw you covered in blood a piece of my heart died. I called Joe, you'll love him, so he came with Demi and a ambulance right in time I can say, you were in a 7 hours of surgery, even the doctor was surprised to see you were this strong to fight all over the surgery." "wow.. hope you didn't felt guilty or something just because I'm stupid and didn't see a sign.." "yea- wait what? You were in a 7 HOURS surgery and you tell me you are concern how I feel? Seriously, your big heart scares me sometimes!" I shuggered "hey, I'm breathing, that's all that matters, right?" he sighed "same old Miley" "I'll take it as a compliment" I smiled and I yawned "you should go back to sleep, is 2am.." "will you be here in the morning?" "yeah, I would, now go to sleep!" "okay," he was heading to the door "Nick?" he turned around "where's my kiss goodbye?" I smiled and he laughed, he came over and kissed me on the forehead "much better" he smiled "why aren't you staying here with me?" I asked "and sleep on the chair? I prefer the hallway couch." "DOC! " I yelled "what are you doing?" "using my 'celebrity' rights" "yes Miss Cyrus?" "I'd want another bed in this room for Mister Jonas, hurry up please" the doctor looked at me confused then nodded "you're insane!" "I know, but at least I can use the rights now when I don't know who I am.. I heard I was a 'sweetheart' before this, well, not now" I smiled and Nick laughed. Finally they bought another bed in the room "Thank you doc!" "No worries Ms Cyrus." As he walked off, I tried to bring the bed closer to mine, no luck "can I help you?" he laughed "I'd love to" I giggled, "good night Nick, Nick Jonas" I smiled "Good night Miles!" he smiled. I'm going to dream something beautiful, I can say that.

I woke up in Nick's arms, I felt so comfortable, he was.. different? I think that's the word, well, different now that I was re-meeting him. I looked over at him and I smiled.. he woke up and looked down at me, "Sorry if I woke you up" I said as I looked in his eyes, God, he has some eyes, that made my heart almost jump out of my breast "um, no you didn't, good morning" he yawned "Morning Nick" I smiled as I get up to go to the bathroom. 2 hours later I heard some people outside my door "who's there?" I asked Nick "probably some of our friends, your parents.." "let them all in" I smiled "okay" he went into the hallway, 5 minutes later he got in with a bunch of people, I laughed "some friends?" "yeah.." he smiled shyly. He drove me crazy, I saw a beautiful blonde woman and the old man who was here when I woke up "dad? Mom?" I smiled "you remember us?" the beautiful women asked "No, but Demi said that I'll love you right the moment you'll walk in this room, guess she was right!" I giggled "your welcome!" heard Demi laughing, they both came to me and hugged me, how could I forget my own parents? "now, I don't really know any of you guys.. would you like to introduce yourself?" I looked over the bunch of people Nick bought in, I looked over a brunette girl, gorgeous, I think, I said think, I knew her from somewhere, I pointed at her "I know your from somewhere.." I smiled "your name?" "Ashley Tisdale, we know each other since you were still a kid" she smiled "you used to call me A-" "Ashu! I remember! I only know that Ashley was too hard for me to pronounce that time." She smiled big "you remember me, I'm really happy you do, how do you feel?" she was so sweet "I'm fine thank you!" I smiled at her "now, yall need to introduce yourself" I looked at them "well, I'm Kevin, and this my beautiful wife Danielle, I'm Nick's older brother!" he smiled at me, "well then, nice to see you again Kevin and Danielle, may I add that you are very beautiful Danielle." I said sincerely "Thank you Miley, we are so relieved that you are okay!" even her voice was beautiful, I just smiled "I am Joe, your awesome cute big brother, well, funny too I may add, and I'm Nick's older brother too, good to have my sister back" "Hey" I looked over at Nick, "you were right, I already love him. Come give meh a big bear hug big brudder" I giggled as he came to give me a hug, I looked over at Demi, her eyes looked like she was about to cry, Joe.. wait, Demi said something about her and Joe breaking up.. but, why? I mean, he's like the coolest guy until now.. I felt bad so I let go really quick and went on to meet my new old friends "so, before I say my name, just gotta say that you were like the sweetest thing on Earth when you yelled at that have-no-life-so-we-must-follow-everyone-around paparazzi. I died of laughter" she giggled, it made me laugh "I love you already" "of course you do, I'm Vanessa" she smiled, she was absolutely gorgeous "This is my boyfriend Zac and your old brother, well he loves you like the sister he never had" she smiled at him, aww, they were the cutest thing right now "Happy to see you feel better Miles" Zac and Vanessa came to give me a hug, "you are hot" I told Zac, all the room started to laugh "I know, I've been told." he smiled "modest too" I laughed, I looked at a girl across the room, she looked like she wanted to stay out of everybody's way, she was beautiful, she has a baby face, gorgeous, I went up to her "Hey" I smiled "hey" she answered shyly "so, why are you standing here instead of I don't know, give me a hug for example?" she came closer and gave a big hug, filled with love, sadness and apologies, I don't know, but she put me to think about it "what's your name?" "Selena" she barely spoke "tell me Selena, why are you so sad?" I looked concern at her "I feel like all this is my fault.." she was about to break down, I hugged her and heard Demi saying "Selena, it is not your fault." I felt her hugging me tighter, "why do you think it is your fault?" I smiled at her "well one night before your accident I had this horrible dream about you, Demi and me having a car accident.. " she had tears in her eyes "and it happens the second day.. I bring bad luck." "Hey! Calm down, it was definitely not your fault, you have nothing to do with the accident! Got it? Now, smile because I'm alive and come give me another big hug!" I smiled and hugged her again, "I like you! And I totally love your adorable face" I giggled and she laughed "same old Miley" she smiled "good, now, go on and talk people.." I giggled "I'm Mitchel, we worked together 5 years in your show, I'm also your best friend!" he laughed "well new old best friend, I like you.. high five" he laughed "high five" he winked, I like him "I'm Emily, your best friend in the show we worked together for 5 years, and your close friend in real life! I'm really glad you are ok." She smiled as I blurred back "I love your hair gurl" I laughed "thanks!" she laughed, I saw with the corner of my eyes how Demi was looking at Joe when he gotten no attention, and Joe at Demi when she was with her mind only she knew where, I had to talk with her "do you guys mind if I wanna talk for a moment with Demi?" "no, we'll see you later!" Vanessa smiled, I love her, I smiled at the though.


	17. The talk

*Miley's POV:*

I went over to Demi, and looked at her "start talking." she looked at me with her eyes in tears "why did you two broke up?" I asked "well.. there have been some things going on with me.. that made me a act a little bitchy while we were on tour.. we were arguing all the time.. and when he went to talk to his father about the schedule I over-  
heard their discussion.." tears left her eyes "his dad said to Joe that he has to broke up with me 'cause now that the publicity for Camp Rock 2 is made.. he doesn't need to use me anymore." she started to cry harder, I was in shock "he.. used you?" all I could bring myself to ask, she nodded "I never thought, well, since I re-met him, that he's capable of something like this. That's just low.. very low. I am so sorry Demi.." I hugged her "but there is something in his eyes.. when he looks at you.." I say "probably.. I wouldn't know.. the whole relationship he was just pretending he liked me.. so I don't know how he feels, not anymore." I sighed "Damn it!  
my best friend gets used and I chose the drunk guy over the beauty who stayed here with me. This is really screwed up." Demi looked at me "well, I overcame bigger obstacles by myself, I'm strong enough to get over it." she smiled through her tears.. "well you know what they say.. It doesn't matter who, but everyone has a dark time in their life. I think that everyone has at least one thing from the past they want to bury." I said, pretty amused by what I just said "wow. first day back, and already saying deep quotes! Thanks God you are okay." Demi looked at me and smiled "Good to be back." I hugged her once again.. "hey, you said something about going through some really bad times by yourself.. if I was your best friend.. where was I?" I asked, "the things I've been through.. no one, but my family, knows about." she said a little sad "and can you tell me now?" "uhm..I don't know from where to start.." she was trying to avoid the subject.. "how about with the beginning?" she sighed.. "okay,  
but what I have to tell you stays in this room." "promise" she took a deep breath.. "it all started when I was 11 years old.. I was bullied at school by these mean girls who kept calling me 'fat'.." fat? where in the world is or could possibly have been this girl anywhere near fat? "..so I went home, and started doing things that I am not proud of.. I started to cut myself.." at the age of 11? I was in shock, but tried to stay calm, "..and started to skip breakfast.. lunch.. dinner.." I had tears in my eyes, so did she but tried to stay focus on the story "  
before I knew it, that has become my life style.. everyone in school started to hate me more with each day that would pass.. by lunch time everyone made signs that said "we hate demi lovato" and things like that, so my mom took me out of there and homeschooled me. As I became more and more in the public eye, I became obsessed of how I look, how much I weighed, hot many lbs I have to lose to have the perfect body.." I was literally crying, ".. so beside the fact that I was not eating, at all, I started to throw up after everything I would put in my mouth... it has became an obsession to look good. My voice got really hoarse.. and people started to notice.. when I was in tour, I cracked down.. I hit one of my dancers, I couldn't bring my voice so I can actually sing.. that's when my family said that is time for me to get help... my mom was terrified to come into my room, afraid of what she would find.. so I listened to my parents, and got into treatment for 3 months.. I told everyone that I was being in a mini vacation with my family.. while I was there.. I learned to appreciate myself and the way I look.. and what healthy really means.. took a long time to realize that, the first month I was there, the nurses came with me even in the bathroom to make sure I don't cut again. I had to eat 3 meals per day which is practically impossible for an anorexic to even look at food.. and the hardest thing to do was to keep the food in my stomach and not throwing it up, but I made it, and now here I am.. healthy and.. alive I could say.." she tried to laugh, my eyes were red.. and really puffy, and I went to hug her "oh my God.. this is so sad, you are so strong, and SO beautiful, I don't know how someone like you could have insecurities that big.. I'm glad you are good now, and about Joe, remember to never count on someone to come & fix your broken heart because someday he will break it again & again. Just stand up over your feet, take the time you need & fix it with your own hands. It is your own heart so, no one can take good care of it but YOU. And about you believing all those lies.. the most dangerous lies are the lies that you believe about yourself." she smiled, "see why you are my best friend?" I smiled at her "I love you." and hugged her "I love you too."


End file.
